Maneuvers
Maneuvers là những kỹ thuật di chuyển của người chơi khi sử dụng Warframe và vũ khí cận chiến. Bao gồm nhào lộn , đạp tường , và một số chiêu thức kết hợp. Kết hợp cận chiến Melee (ver: 2.0) là một dạng cơ chế chiến đấu sử dụng các loại vũ khí bén và sắc nhọn trong cận chiến. Mỗi lần đánh sẽ khiến bạn di chuyển về phía trước một bước. Tuy nhiện, khi người chơi quỳ xuống chém, nó không được tính vào combo nên người chơi không di chuyển. Vũ khí cận chiến có thể lắp đặt ở ô thứ tư tại Arsenal trong Warframe. Hiện tại thì vũ khí cận chiế được chia thành nhiều dòng khác nhau, mỗi dòng sẽ có cách đánh riêng đặc trưng bao gồm đánh thường, nhảy chém, lướt, đánh lén, finishers, combos và chắn đạn. Kết hợp Archwing Các loại kỹ thuật Sprinting (Chạy nhanh) |ps4= }} Chạy sẽ làm cho Warframe cất vũ khí tạm thời và di chuyển với 1 tốc độ nhanh . Mỗi Warframe có một tốc độ chạy khác nhau (có thể tăng bằng Mod và Aura ). Khi dùng vũ khí sẽ loại bỏ trạng thái này, một số vũ khí cận chiến lại có thể kết hợp vừa chạy vừa chém. Trong phần cài đặt nút sẽ có phần thay đổi tùy chọn nếu muốn chạy mà không cần phải giữ nút nhiều. Rolling (Nhào lộn) x2}} Nhào lộn là một hành động né sang một bên, phòng khi kẻ địch lao tới ,có tác dụng né đạn, lựu đạn hoặc cận chiến ... Và đặc biệt hơn, khi trong thời gian nhào lộn sẽ được giảm 75% sát thương nhận vào' .' Nhào lộn còn có khả năng rũ bỏ những loại quái vật, máy móc dính trên người (như Latcher, Maggot, hoặc Leeches) và các hiệu ứng đặc biệt từ muỗi mà Swarm Mutalist MOA nhả ra hoặc kỹ năng Banish của Limbo. Sử dụng khi đang bay hoặc nhảy sẽ tránh bị mất cân bằng . Nhảy lộn sẽ tự kích hoạt khi người chơi di chuyển khi đang nhảy với tốc độ cao. Sidespring (Nhảy né) + / + Nháy }} Khi ngắm bắn, đi sang trái / phải rồi nháy nút chạy thì sẽ lộn nhào sang bên đó. Tác dụng vẫn như lộn nhào , giảm 75% sát thương Backspring (Lộn ra sau) + + Nháy }} Crouching (Ngồi) |ps4= }} Khi ngồi di chuyển sẽ khó bị bắn trúng, có thể bật tắt nút để tự động ngồi mà không cần phải giữ nút. Sliding (Trượt) Sliding is crouching while moving. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop (Except when sliding down a slope). Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. Sliding is helpful for going under obstacles quickly that would otherwise need to be crawled under by Crouching. Divekick This action will help maintain momentum and allow the frame to travel further. Your jump distance is also improved allowing you to reach distant places. Additionally, it nullifies the involuntary rolling performed by the Warframe when falling from heights with forward momentum. Performing this maneuver in the air while falling will prevent a hard fall that stops you from moving momentarily. Divekicking will knockdown most enemies on hit, inflicting a minor 20 damage. Jumping |ps4= }} A basic jumping function that propels players upwards. Many powers cannot be used while jumping. Double Jump + }} Players can easily execute double jumping by tapping the jump button twice, allowing them to reach a higher destination. Double jumping carries the momentum the player have and can be used in tandem with other advanced maneuvers to achieve a complex feat. In addition, coming into contact with any surface – wall and ground alike, will recharge the player's ability to double jump again. Performing this maneuver in the air while falling will prevent a hard fall that stops you from moving momentarily, depending on the height at which you perform it. Bullet Jump While sliding or crouching, pressing the jump button will cause the Warframe to launch themselves midair at increased speed relative to where the direction of the camera is facing, allowing the Warframe to close a longer gap or reach a higher destination. Bullet jumping while having the camera pointed to the ground will propel the players up and slightly forward, allowing them to easily aim at ground enemies mid-air (usually in tandem with Aim Glide). Bullet Jump also appears to deal 100 damage around the user, with damage falling off over distance, upon launching as well as when the player collides with any enemies or targets. This damage can be modified and amplified by some Exilus Mods such as Piercing Step. Edge Grab After jumping, a frame will attempt to grab onto an edge of any kind, then attempt to climb up to a standing position regardless if there is enough space to stand or not. Players can double jump while edge grabbing to flip upwards, achieving faster climb. Wall Dash Run at a wall then tap jump and a directional key to perform wall dash. Vertical Run at a perpendicular direction towards a wall, then tap jump to wall dash upwards. Players can continue to wall dash indefinitely by subsequently holding jump, and can flexibly switch to walldash sideways by pointing the camera relative to the direction. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the faster it can climb. Horizontal Run with less than a 70 degree angle towards a wall and tap jump to wall dash across the wall. Players can continue to wall dash indefinitely by subsequently holding jump, and can flexibly switch to walldash upwards by pointing the camera relative to the direction. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the faster it can climb. Players can also propel themselves away from the wall by pointing the camera relative to the direction players wish to jump away to. Wall Latch During wall dashing, players can latch onto a wall by aiming. This stops any movements players currently have and will remain stationary on the place, allowing them to fire at enemies from a high vantage point. Players using the wall latch may also cast some abilities that normally cannot be cast in the air. However, players can only perform this maneuver for a limited amount of time of five seconds – if the timer runs out, they will involuntarily latch off the wall. Performing this maneuver in the air while falling will prevent a hard fall that stops you from moving momentarily. This maneuver shares its timer with Aim Gliding. Enemy Vaulting This maneuver is similar to a wall-dash, as the player is given a small lift upon vaulting on an enemy. In flight, nearing an NPC, either friend or foe, an option to vault on them is available. This allows greater mobility when the player needs to find covers or exits, or an applicable spot to attack. This can be done indefinitely so long as there are enemies or allies nearby. This also usually knocks down enemies. Zipline Ziplines are hanging lines strung between two objects, which can be found on many maps. Players can mount ziplines by pressing the Use key (default ) to instantly hop unto the zipline, making the Warframe crouch on it like a tightrope. Mounting ziplines can be performed as long as the player is within the vicinity of the line even while in mid-air, and can be mounted on any part of its length. Dismounting from a zipline can be done by pressing the Use key again, or performing a maneuver like Bullet Jump. Players can walk, sprint and slide along the zipline's length at will, as well as fire weapons. However, players cannot cast powers while mounting a zipline, nor use melee attacks.